Tainted Blood
by VillainAdvisor
Summary: What would happen if one who did not control blood was thrown into Level G? Would he be killed? Or let to live? Follow him, as he may soon discover he is one of them. Set two years prior to the current storyline.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Okay, I am on a roll. Will be uploading new fanfics soon. Deadman Wonderland Awesome manga, read it. This is my fanfic of it. My Oc, Xavier Couldron, a Non Deadman.**

***P.s. Dont own it**

One drop, two drop, third drop, it was annoying, but it what he had done in his life that had brought him here. He was called Satan's messenger by the media and the police. For one, everywhere he went, disaster would strike those around him. In truth, Xavier did not know what had happened, since after his sentence was chosen, a few of the families and friends of his victims came and struck him causing long term amnesia. He forgot all the incidents and when they showed images of his skills, he registered fear and wishing not to see it. But he wished to know his past. He had been in this room for a year now, watching his past old videos and studying old papers. He was in the prison that was Japan's only privately operated prison that was also a massive theme park like facility run by the prison population. It was for the public and tourist's entertainment. Unbeknownst to the general population, most of the prison's attractions involve cruel games of survival where many inmates lost their lives or are maimed while struggling to stay alive for the enjoyment of an oblivious public. It was a terrifying game for the criminal. Xavier himself had participated in a few games and had survived, since his body remembered his old past and was able to dodge projectiles and swinging blades. Xavier sat up and walked from his bed to the mirror. He looked at himself and his prison clothes and sighed. Xavier stood 6ft 3, a quite tall male, with crimson gold eyes. He had light tanned skin and a scar over each eye. He had received that when the victims' families slashed him with daggers, blinding him temporarily. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and had numerous cuts and tattoos which he had no idea how they got there. He had yet to get to that part of his past. He lifted his hand and touched the collar around the neck. The collar was special, as it acted as a monitor for his position and life conditions and it could be used to stun them by the guards. Since Xavier was on death row he was administered a poison through the colour, and had to consume every three days a special type of candy that postponed the poison. The candy was not easy to get, since he needed Cash Points. But in his special case, he was given a box of candy.  
>Xavier was alerted from his trance, by the beeping of the light above his door. This light for him meant he was going to be placed in a Death Match. He was chosen at random to fight the current boss of the Death Match. Xavier walked to his bed and from underneath the mattress took out his battle suit. It was different depending on level of fighting and how respected you were. Xavier had been in this prison for a year and a half now, and he had gained the reputation as Reaper and his level was twenty six. For this level and to fit his title, he was given a black prison suit with red lining and a red symbol of death on his back. He was also given a mask to hide his true identity.<br>He put it on carefully and zipped it up. He zipped up his mask also and prepared himself, breathing in and stretching his body. The door opened and guards came in holding shackles and a larger metal collar. This was not necessary, but for the private public and online users to see how deadly criminals were. Xavier could not see where he was going, but he had remembered the past walks, they had turned left three times and right five times before entering a lift. As the lift was rising, the guards were talking, thinking Xavier could not hear.  
>"The next opponent is Sledge Rhino; stands bit over 7ft and don't even want to know his weight. He is a horrible man loving his muscles and crushing them to a pancake," said the guard on the right, he chuckled. Xavier sighed; the guard on the left sounded like a new guard and did not know how things went. "This guy here looks weak, he will be killed" he said. Xavier hoped the other guard would put some sense into the younger one. The guard on the left had a lower voice and the voice was coming from above, Xavier figured the guard on the right was taller, larger in muscle mass which meant more strength, since Xavier had felt a strong grip on his wrists. Xavier heard a small yelp and it had come from the new guard. Xavier smiled under his mask with a little glee.<br>"Quiet down. The man standing next to you is Level 26 according to the records, but unofficially should be higher since his way of killing his opponents are quick and silence. But he is deemed lower since his popularity is not so high. If they showed if he did not fight at the limits, we would have to be cleaning the arena after every opponent" said the guard. Xavier had to admit, the guard was right. Xavier had been told by the person in charge of the prison to keep within the limits to play it safe. Xavier did not understand, until he first killed his opponent with one strike to the neck. That was his limiter, he was only allowed to kill without losing any blood or he would be deemed the loser. Xavier was called the Reaper since the aura he produced and his appearance did send fear into the public and as they poured more money to keep Xavier or Reaper locked up.  
>The lift stopped and the doors opened. Even in a mask, Xavier could feel the heat of the lights on his skin. He was told to move forward and the eye slits that covered his eyes were taken off and he could see. He stepped into the ring and the cage door closed behind him.<br>Xavier could hear the cheering and the then the voice of the announcer coming on.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you coming to this Special Death Match. We will be upgrading Reaper's Level from 26 to 30 tonight. He will die as Reaper and become the Vulture," said the announcer. A switch flicked inside Xavier who held his head and fell down to one knee. The crowd assumed it was part of the show and Reaper was showing as if he was being knighted. In fact, Xavier was having his head filled with images he made no sense with. He hit his head with his hand and the images vanished. He stood up and composed himself.<br>"In this corner we have Rookie Reaper," said the announcer. There was a small volume of cheering. But after a pause and the sound of gears working, which was the sound of a large gate opening, the crowd cheered even more and Xavier knew it. His opponent had arrived.  
>"And facing him tonight is the Current Boss of the Death Match, Sledge Rhino, Level 46," the announcer announced. The crowd cheered more and more, and Xavier understood why. Just by looking at his opponent, he questioned his success rate. Sledge Rhino was a Death Row Inmate who had been in this prison since the opening of the Deadman Wonderland. Rhino stood 7ft 3 and had muscles and veins bulging. He was wearing just trousers, no shirt, since his muscles were the main attraction that had gotten him many female fans. His identity was not really closed off like Xavier's.<br>The buzzer of the match starting went off and Rhino charged at Xavier. Xavier was surprised, but did not care. He stepped forward and then jumped to the side as Rhino Charged past. As Xavier landed, he already saw Rhino charging at him, Xavier jumped once more, doing an elegant back flip that really amazed the crowd. Rhino growled and jumped up himself, but even though he was powerful, he did not have strong enough leg muscles that would allow him to jump to the height that Xavier was at. Xavier landed and gripped with his arm and leg onto the metal wiring of the wall. Rhino slammed his fists against the wall, vibrating it, and that resulted in Xavier's grip weakened. Xavier began to fall, and everyone's assumption was him falling to the depths of hell as they knew Rhino would crush Xavier as soon as he could reach him.  
>But that was not happened, as Rhino swiped his hands upwards to catch and grip to death his opponent. Xavier indeed fall downwards, but he used the metal wires of the wall to slow down his approach. He fell and as his legs were just in Rhino's reach, Sledge jumped forward and lunged for the body of Xavier, but Rhino only slammed into the wall as Xavier gripped the metal wiring and jumped upwards higher than before. He was not showing off or escaping Rhino, he was creating the illusion of his transformation from a Reaper to a Bird of Predator, a Vulture. Rhino looked up and his eyes decreased in size since the lights were blinding him. He could not see anything and did not hear the crowd shout to him. The next thing he felt was his eyes crushed and his body falling onto the ground. He could not move any of his limbs and he felt his face had been hit by a truck. He slowly fell into darkness and into sleep. Xavier stood just beside Rhino cracking his neck. Everyone was surprised, Xavier had used the light above to blind Rhino and then slam both knees into the head and while Rhino fell, Xavier administered five deadly and accurate pierce attacks at the back and neck to paralyze Rhino completely. Xavier was clasped by numerous guards who put chains around his neck, wrists, and his legs. It was too add the strength of his power, how much was needed to restrain him. He was presented in front of a balcony where the judge and commentator sat. Those two positions were owned by one person. It was the head of the Prison, Dr. Takami. Xavier sneered at the man since it was Xavier who was his lawyer and had placed him here. But Xavier composed himself and waited for his judgement.<br>"Our new winner of the Death Match, is" he said, which resulted in a drum roll for the results.  
>"Our new warrior, Vulture" Dr. Takami pronounced. Xavier sighed, since he knew this was all part of a plan to get more money from the public to restrain a monster like Xavier. Xavier was pushed out of the cage back into the lift. This time, his mask was taken off and the guards behind him were different than the previous ones who took him into the cage. These guards were dressed fully in black and military gear. They heads were covered by heavy helmets that had dark tinted visor and they were wearing black padded gloves. On their arms they were holding heavy duty AK-49 Guns, which had more firepower and force than usual Japanese guns. These guys were custom made in America. Xavier knew the reason for the prison to upgrade its guard on him. He had just killed a heavy fighter without getting blood on him. He looked towards the top of the door which showed how many floors they were going down. They went past his floor and went down a few floors before stopping. The guard on his left had a small card in his hand which he pressed against the button which read "Level G". Xavier had no recollection or heard of this floor or level. The floor moved down a few more levels before stopping and the doors opening. There were no bright lights shining in, just a large gust of wind that made Xavier feel refreshed.<br>Xavier was pushed forward and led down a walkway that stopped at a circular gate. It looked more like the entrance or door to a large safe. The guards pushed Xavier and began walking away. Xavier was confused, but he assumed he needed to pass through that door to understand what the hell was going on. He stepped forward and as he saw a yellow line in front of him. He stopped at it and in reaction the sounds of gears turning and the door slowly opening. Xavier hoped it was a little better than the prison upstairs.

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2 : GWard

**Second Chapter of my Fanfiction of Deadmen Wonderland. I have introduced a Non-Deadman into the story now. Please read, review and comment. 3**

The gears stopped turning and the sound of a door opening resonated through the area Xavier was in. The large white entrance began to creak open. It took the door five minutes to fully open. In the blinding light that decreased as Xavier adjusted his eyes to it. He saw a shadow walk from the entrance and the shadow's arm motioned for Xavier to come in. Xavier did not really care if it was a trap or not. He stepped forward and noticed the change of atmosphere as he had crossed the yellow line. He continued walking and noticed the door started closing and the shadow had disappeared. He increased his speed of walking and stepped up into the entrance and down again. The door closed behind him.

He looked around, surveying his surroundings and noticed there were a few people around. Twenty at the most and this ward of the prison seemed different. For one they were on the lowest levels. Xavier stepped forward and the closing of the door brought all the attention focused on him. Xavier was approached by a very tall man who was wearing reading glasses. The man was wearing a blue jumpsuit with the symbol of fire on his chest. He had under those glasses, brown eyes, but his hair was unnaturally long and silver as was his beard. He took off his glasses and his eyes widened. Xavier could see the eyes becoming blood shot. He was not concerned, but it seemed what this man was doing and his reaction would change the opinions of everyone in the room.

"This inmate is not a Deadman," he said. Those words changed the reactions and expressions of everyone in the room as one inmate to Xavier's right got up and walked over to Xavier. He brought his fist down onto Xavier's head. Xavier stepped back as the fist came down and on instinct slammed his own elbow down on the man's arm. The force of his elbow, hitting the arm shattered the bone and bent the arm backwards, making the man fall to his knees and scream in pain. Xavier looked up at the tall man, who had walked away. Another inmate approached Xavier, but he seemed more trusting s Xavier could tell the man himself was looking around. The man in front of Xavier had smooth gleaming black hair. He was wearing a black and brown turn coat with a green scarf.

"I am Owl, welcome to G-Ward," the man said in a simple and calming tone to Xavier. Xavier nodded and was about to say his own name, but it stopped as he noticed everyone's name tags had some type of bird name on it. He remembered, the guards placing something metal on his chest and the commentator, Takami saying something. He tried to remember and spoke.

"I am Vulture," he said. Everyone looked at him and they seemed to be surprised. Own stepped forward.

"I think you are in the wrong area, but we don't really question what the Man at the top says. Do you know what a Deadman is?" he asked Xavier. Xavier had no idea and was about to say it, when his mind once again filled with blood and gruesome images. He fell to his knees and gripped his head and chest and began to cough out blood. Owl knelt down and looked at Xavier who was real pain. He then doubled over and vomited a pint of blood that just splashed all over the place. Own stepped back from the blood as did everyone. Xavier felt his body go numb and he blacked out.

He awoke and he noticed he was lying in a cell. A different one that his previous one. His jump suit was the same. The bed was surprisingly nice. The cell was twice as large as his previous. The ceiling had a wide lamp that was switched off at the current moment. The light that lightened up the room was coming from the open door. He swung his feet to the side of the bed and looked around the room. He stepped forward and noticed a small side effect from sleeping. He could tell even from being unconscious he had been out for three to four hours tops. He stretched his arms and legs, turning his upper body side to side. After doing a few minutes of stretching, he noticed his personal belongings from his cell had been brought down, his diaries, books and weights. He undid his jacket and threw it onto his body. He did not have a very muscular body like most of the inmates in this prison. He had a moderate amount, with a four pack on his abs. His actual body shape was slim and from a distance he did look scrawny.

He touched the wall and breathed in. He slammed his fist into the wall. It did nothing at first, and he did it a second time. On the second time, he had weakened the layer of thickness and the second time had added a bit more strength to crack the wall. He kept doing this, counting down from two hundred. After 15 minutes of punching the wall, his hands were not even bloody. In the doorway, was standing the shape of a woman and man next to each other.

"It's polite to knock," said Xavier as he finished and turned around to look at them. There stood, Owl and another woman. She had bright coloured hair and was tanned. She was inspecting Xavier and his body. Xavier did not really mind, he might as well try in the usual pleasure men and women have. He walked back to his top and put it on. As he reached for it, his metallic necklace jiggled under his neck. He put his top on and looked at it. It was a circular medallion. It was red and had numerous rings in it with tomes on the lines.

He zipped up his top and looked towards the two who motioned to Xavier to follow them. Xavier walked after them and as he exited his cell, he closed the door, noticing at the side a scanner for his fingers. He had to admit, this place was different but secure. He found out from Owl, the girl was called Game Fowl and was off limits.

Owl and Game Fowl walked into a separate room and Xavier followed them. They had walked from a tasteless corridor into a brightly lit room that had comfortable chairs, tables, entertainment in the forms of a television, pool table and gaming. In this room, there were four more people. Two men and two women; the two men, well one seemed be the largest person Xavier had seen since Rhino. This man towered over him as he was around 7ft tall and was wearing a dark trousers and a black vest. The man next to him was also quite large and muscular as his veins were popping out. The man was also wearing a vest and trousers. The girls were from Xavier could tell, were very attractive but younger than him by some years. Xavier was 22 years of age and he had a life sentence on his sheet. These girls were 18 or 17 years old. Both seemed to have the same hairstyle and body structure, so Xavier assumed they were twins. Owl stood in the middle of the room and Fowl sat down next to the largest man. Xavier stood standing, as not knowing where to sit. Owl cleared his throat and spoke up.

"This is our new inmate of G-Ward, ladies and gentlemen; mean Vulture, Non-Deadman," he said. The two men looked at Owl and then at Xavier with a piercing glare. The girls inspected his body from a distance. He sighed and took a wooden chair and sat down on it. He lifted his hand and Owl looked at him.

"Hi there, everyone, Vulture or Xavier, if you please, someone tell me what a Deadman is and what is G-ward?" he asked. Owl smiled at his response and clicked his fingers. The muscular man walked up to Xavier and sat down in front of him.

"Hey, My Identity in this place is Bulls eye, but you can call me L," he said. Xavier shook his hand and both of them gripped down on each other. Xavier smiled in response as did L.

"Now, this area around, this exact level is called the G Ward. It's an area where they keep us, the Deadmen," he said. He looked at owl who nodded his head. L produced his hand and opened his palm. He took a small knife and cut into his palm. The blood seeped out but it suddenly stood on end and took the shape of a dart. With this L grasped the dart within his palm and threw it behind him. Xavier watched as the dart flew towards a dartboard and stuck into the Bulls eye. He was impressed, and he was not fearing, but understanding already. He was quite quick to understand and pick up on stuff. L explained it was called a Branch of Sin, those who could control their blood that took an individual form. L pointed to Owl and said his was creating spheres of blood that exploded with tremendous form. Fowl had the ability to harden her body with blood. The larger man, whose name Xavier found out was called Behemoth could the palms with blood that he had called Buddha's Palm as with one strike, he could make a large hand print on the wall or on an opponent. Xavier also noticed something else. Since first meeting with Owl, he had spoken with a robotic tone, but this time, he was mute. He asked L and L told him it involved love and children and Xavier asked no more.

Xavier found out the identical girls were called Candy and Sour; Candy was able to make her body acidic, that would burn through anything and Sour could form swords with her blood. Xavier was wondering why he was in this area.

"This is a first, to have Non-Deadman like yourself in our midst," L said. Xavier noticed something else, that Behemoth did not have a right ear and that Sour was missing one of her fingers.

"Does this happen, that people lose limbs a lot?" he asked L. L sighed and pointed to a poster which read; Carnival Corpse.

"It's a Death Match, between Deadmen, we fight and the loser loses something of their body," he said. Xavier could not believe that, but he was running through his mind, what would happen to him. Everyone in this Ward had a blood affiliated power and he was just simple, although he did not really mind. His mind train was interrupted by a noise coming from the ceiling. L looked at him and then swirled on his chair to look at the screen as did the rest of the room's occupants. On the screen showed an image of the Carnival Corpse's logo and then a voice talking.

"Today's Match, we have something special, in this match we have our Pelican fighting a new member, who has the largest disadvantage in this match, he is not a user, and it is Vulture," the voice said. The whole room turned to look at Xavier and in their eyes and on their expressions, Xavier knew he was fucked. He stood up and left the room. He walked through the corridor and back into his room. He closed the door and sat down on the bed. He put his head in both his arms and breathed in and out.

"Well this is beautiful," he said to himself. He breathed in and out and began taking deep breaths as he found his gloves and found a new suit on the bed. It was not a jumpsuit or prison clothes. It was a black suit consisting of; red tie, black buttoned shirt, black lined jacket, black clean trousers, black clean shoes and black linen gloves. There were also red tinted glasses on the bedside table.

Seven minutes later, Xavier stepped out in his new clothes and walked towards where he had been directed. He stood at one door and looked behind him where all the G-Ward inmates were looking at him strangely as he was wearing a suit and glasses. There was a man standing not far from him, who was wearing a black and purple jumpsuit.

"I am pelican, you must be Vulture. I am going to rip your intestines out and use them to play ring around a roses," he said. Xavier did not like that phrase. He looked at his own fists and knew his own strength and endurance would be able to take on normal armour, meaning if his opponent could harden his body, and it would be no problem. The door opened for both of them and they both stepped through the darkness towards the light and the doors closing behind them.

**So what you think Folks?**


End file.
